That's how it all happened
by lovestories98
Summary: Ally is popular, Austin is new, What happened's when they meet?Will it all be easy? Will it be love at first sight or will their love slowly grow? Or never happen at all? Auslly and Trez Rated T because i dont know yet.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- hey guys, not sure where this story is going to go but oh well it should be fun. Hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer- I don't Own Austin and Ally characters, or the song.**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm sorry i haven't written in a while I had to change, I had to fit in. But it's ok, I'm back._

_This past week has been amazing. No. This past month has been amazing. Ever since the first day of school this year, my life has been better than ever before, it's all thanks to him diary, Austin. He showed me I could be myself, I don't have to hide behind a act and try to be someone i'm not. I can do it diary, I can be myself again._

_I will have to tell you the story, you'll be proud of it._

_I am going to let Trish, Dez and Austin write in here too. _

_I know, not the old me right? Like I said, I changed._

_On with the tale..._

**Ally's View**

****"Why is it nerds think that it's ok to talk to us?" I asked my best friend Lucy.

"Probably because there's this strange fashion thing right now with the word NERD written all over it and they think if they where it then they are cool"

"Great, now we have to deal with them and newbies. What are their names again? Austin, Tash, no Trish and Dez?" I hate new kids they try to get in with the popular's aka me when they clearly don't fit in.

"I know! ugh. Why are there new people EVERY YEAR? To annoy us?"

I just nodded in agreement, well mainly to shut her up, don't get me wrong she's my best friend but she is your typical stereotype blonde girl.

**Austin's View**

"Hey, I'm Austin" I said while introducing my self to the other new people in the year.

"Hey, I'm Trish"

"I'm Dez."

I just nodded not knowing how to carry on the conversation. I hate new schools.

As we were walking off to lessons and getting to know each other i bumped into a 'Popular'.

"Sorry" This will be fun, everyone knows popular people don't except just 'sorry'.

"Sorry? Sorry? That's all you have too say?" What'd I tell you?

"Well, Yeah it should be." I paused and she looked shocked, well already making a bad impression might as well go all the way with it.

"Sorry should be enough when it comes to just bumping into someone by mistake, it's enough for everyone else. Oh wait but you're a 'popular', meaning that you think you're above everyone else" I stopped for a sec and looked to the side of me to see Trish and Dez looking shocked "well, bye" I said with a smirk and walked off leaving her speechless. I think my point got though.

The rest of my day was going well until music class, the one class I like and SHE was there. The worst bit is that we had to sit by each other.

"ok class" said, "With the person next to you, you have a week to write a song together. The person on the right you will be the ones to preform the songs and the person on the left will play the instrument."

Lucky I could have done both but I prefer to sing and since i was on the right i get to.

But the bad thing is she is still my partner.

"Well lucky me i get to work with a popular girl OMG" I said in a fake voice taking the mick out of her.

"Get over your self. You are lucky to be working with me. I happen to have a song already that you can preform so we only need to spend 1 hour a day together to practice."

"Well as nice as that is to only have to spend 1 hour with you each day, i do need the lyrics first" I said holding out my hand.

"Here" She put a bit of paper on my hand "well sing it."

"Fine." Here it goes, it is called 'Live While We're Young'

Hey girl, I'm waitin' on ya, I'm waitin' on ya  
Come on and let me sneak you out  
And have a celebration, a celebration  
The music up, the window's down

I looked over to her as she was playing the song and she was smiling, well until she saw me looking. I think she might like my voice.

Yeah, we'll be doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool  
And we know it too  
Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool  
So tonight

I looked towards her again and she was already looking at me and smiling. Then we looked into each others eyes and then it got awkward so we carried on. I didn't realize earlier, but her brown eyes are amazing.

**Ally's View **

His eye's are beautiful. No Ally he is a loser, you don't want him dragging you down.

Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some  
And live while we're young  
Woahhh oh oh oh  
Woahhhh oh oh oh  
And live while we're young  
Woahhh oh oh oh  
Tonight let's get some  
And live while we're young

"Ok, you can stop now your voice works fine with the song." Truth is his voice made me melt, and i can not afford for people to see the real me, not now, not ever again.

"Well it's a great song" He smiled sweetly, "I can't believe you wrote it. No offence."

"Some taken, Why is it hard to believe that i wrote it?" Why is it so hard to believe i wrote a song like that!?

"I just didn't think a 'popular' like you would be able to write a good song"

"oh thanks" I said sarcastically.

"Well i have to go to lunch, I'll meet you here tomorrow after school?" He said as he got up.

"Fine"

Oh joy i get to spend another hour with Austin, lucky me.

* * *

**Austin's View **

"You're late" I said sounding a bit annoyed, though i had every right to be she is 30 mins late, I do have other things to do be sides spend time with her.

"Well i was with other populars."

"Oh, i am so sorry for messing up your time frame by wanting to get a good grade." This hour is not starting well.

"Get over it. Any way we don't need to be here your voice is great with the song, you can reach all the notes, whats the point in being here?"

"You're right, What is the point in being here? Bye"

"Bye Austin."

I can not believe her!

* * *

**A/N- Ok this chapter is bad but it will get better really! **

**Anyway tell me what you thought, or if you have any ideas.**

**Review Please...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Hey people!**

**Just wanted to say thanks to some people,**

**Marianna Trench, LoveShipper and ElinaAnn for reviewing and the 5 people that are following the story. You guys rock!**

**Here's the chapter.**

* * *

**Ally's View **

What is his problem? Sure I want to get a good grade to but that doesn't mean we have to spend every minute of every day together. We can practice during the lessons. I know I said that we should meet up every day but that would be bad for my popularity, the last thing i want to happen is him finding out the truth and telling everyone about the real me, not that he would there is no way he could see though me, no one will ever be able to.

It's dark and I'm walking home by myself, I don't remember it being this dark at 5 pm before. I can see a group of people from my year.

Oh great it's the newbies. Austin, Trish and Dez. I haven't talked to Trish and Dez yet and i wasn't planing too.

"Hey, you're Ally right" Trish asked me. Why do they try and talk to me.

"Ugh. Yes, yes I am, what do you want newbies?" Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse.

"Ally stop being rude! Moving to a new school is bad enough we don't really need your constant act of trying to be popular as well."

"Haha so very funny Austin, but I don't try."

"Let me say all this in your language then." He paused, "Oh but babe you really do and you try way to hard hun" he said in a stupid voice.

"I do not talk like that"

"Oh but you do, you see you think if you talk like that then it will make you seem popular. But you're wrong 'babe', I can see right though your act."

"I'm not acting" well I'm not.

"You keep telling yourself that." I just walked off, I can't believe he thinks I am acting. I'm not. This is the real me now, sure at first I was but now it's just me.

**Austin's View **

Ok. Maybe I was a bit to hard on her, I don't know her life story, man I don't even know her that well. But she needed to be put in her place. People like her just go around acting like they are the best thing ever. Well they aren't, and they need to know that.

I can tell that this isn't the real her, I just don't know why she is acting like it is.

"You ok Trish?" I asked her since we were all becoming close considering we were all new.

"Yeah, what about you though? You're the one that stood up to her?"

"Don't worry about it."

* * *

The second day hasn't been as bad. I am on my way to meet Ally, she better be there.

I can hear music as i turn the corner to the music room.

They wanna know, know, know  
Your name, name, name  
They want the girl, girl, girl  
With game, game, game

And when they look, look, look  
Your way, way, way  
You're gonna make, (make), make, (make), make 'em do a double take

It sounds like Ally?

"So you'll admit in a song that you aren't what you seem and that its all an act, but you won't to people?" She jumped. "Didn't mean too make you jump."

"You're late" she said changing the subject.

"You're avoiding my question"

"What question?" She's acting dumb.

"Why do you do it?"

"Do what blondie?" Can't she just answer the question?

"You know what" she looked at me trying to look all blank, so I played along after all it proves my point.

"Not show people who you really are, act dumb to try and be 'popular', only sing what you really feel."

"This is the real me, I don't act dumb and I don't try to be popular."

"You can say and think all that but, I know the truth. I told you last night, I can see straight through your act." I paused, the look on he face looked as if she was shocked. "Anyway I'm only 5 minutes late, you were half hour late yesterday."

"Just sing" she said without looking at me whilst walking over to the piano.

* * *

**Ally's View **

We finished working on the song, and as much as I hate to admit it he sounded good, he has an amazing voice.

"Well I gotta go meet up with Trish and Dez, have fun keeping your act up tomorrow" he said while getting up from the seat next to me.

"Not an act" I shouted to him as he walked out of the room, I heard him laugh at my comment.

Everyone else can believe I have always been like this, why can't he?

* * *

**A/N- hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know it is a bit short well very short :/ But what i wanted to happen after this I thought would be better in its own chapter. Tell me what length you want if you want long one or short ones.**

**Well nothing left to say really apart from Review please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Hey guys! hope you're liking the story!**

**Thanks to queenc1 for the comments :) you lot are the best :D**

**Here's the next chapter...**

* * *

**Ally's View **

"What is up with the newbie Austin? He thinks he can just talk to people like us!" Lucy said to me taking me out of my thoughts.

"I don't know, he'll stop soon enough" I have music next and i'll have to sit by Austin for an hour, at least he'll just he singing for the hour. I can handle that.

The bell rang and we all walked off to next lesson.

On the way to music I saw Austin in front of me, part of me wanted to go and yell at him for thinking this isn't the real me, but the other part knew that wouldn't be a good idea.

I don't understand how he of all people can see through the act or at least what started as an act. There's no way he can, he's just making it up, that's what it is, he's just trying to annoy me to be cool. Well it won't work.

"Hey, ready to start class?" Mr Note asked as I was walking towards my seat. "I want to offer you a option" oh great he's lost it again options this options that, never straight forward with him. "For the pairs that are ready you can preform today and get it over with. I'll give you a few minutes to talk it over."

Me and Austin just looked at each other.

"We are so ready!" Austin said sounding excited.

"You sure you know the words?" He nodded and then talked again.

"Anyone want to do it today?"

Me and Austin both put or hands up.

"Austin and Ally I guess it's only you two" he said while looking around the class "up you come.

"You sure about this?" I whispered to Austin before we started.

"Trust me 'popular girl'" he winked at me before taking his place. I hate how he calls me names because I am popular, I'm sure thats not how this is meant to work.

His voice is made for this song.

Hey girl, it's now or never, it's now or never  
Don't over-think, just let it go  
And if we get together, yeah, get together  
Don't let the pictures leave your phone, ohhhh  
Yeah, we'll be doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool  
So tonight

Though out the song he was dancing around the room and everyone was clapping along. It really worked, we're getting an A for sure.

**Austin's View **

That was amazing!

"That was good newbie" Ally said as we walked to our seats.

"It was" I smiled at her "nice work on the song" I smiled again.

"Thanks" she smiled up at me but shyly, was she blushing? No it must just be the amount of blusher she is wearing.

"Wow guys that song was amazing, Austin your dancing was great too. A's for both of you!" announced too the class. Everyone clapped again. For the third day of school it was going good.

* * *

As everyone was leaving school and i was waiting at my locker for Trish and Dez, we were all next to each other, I heard 'Live while we're young' coming from someones phone. I walked over too them a bunch of people were staring at the screen too. At me. I was on the screen! Someone had post my performance in music on youtube and it had over 2 million hits already!

"Nice job Austin" this guy said from behind me while patting my back.

"Uh thanks" I must have looked confused because he just walked off.

"Wow Austin, you're amazing" this blonde girl said as she walked past me and she placed her phone number in my hand.

"What happened?"

"Dude you're famous!" said Dez as he run up to me, with Trish not far behind.

"How'd it happen so fast?"

"Ah the power of the internet. We have a lot to do if you want to carry on being famous. I can make music video's, you know how much I love filming"

"I can be your manager. See it all works out!" Trish said as she got to us.

"One problem with that."

"What problem?" They said at the same time.

"I didn't write the song remember? Miss I'm to popular did!" They both looked saddened. I frowned at them until Dez spoke up.

"Can't she write you another one?"

"You are joking right? We can not stand each other! There's no way she would carry on writing songs for me to sing" we were all standing in silence. Until my phone went off.

_Newbie meet me in the music room NOW- Ally._

_On my way Popular-Austin._

"Who was that?" Dez asked.

"Little Miss I'm too cool."

"Ok dude we need too have less nicknames for her"

"Yeah I know. Anyway she wants too meet me, probably about this whole song thing, I'll text you later?"

"Yep"

"Bye guys!" I said while walking away.

"Bye Austin" they shouted to me.

* * *

**Ally's View**

**"**Where are you newbie!"

"So you talk to yourself too do you Popular?" I hear Austin say from behind me.

"What the heck is this video online!?" I nearly shouted at him while showing him a screen shot from the video on youtube.

"Well you see that's a screen shot from the video of me singing and dancing to the song you wrote in music" wow really ugh he is so annoying.

"Wow you're a smart newbie aren't you?" He just smirked at me, "Well are you going to answer my question?"

"Boring. Someone must have filmed me performing in class and put it on youtube. No biggie, everyone will be over it by tomorrow." He said this as if it were fact.

"You better hope so." I walked out.

"Well that was pointless." I heard him say quietly. I would have shouted back but people would have heard me and thought there was something going on between us, which I definitely don't want to happen.

* * *

**A/N- Hope you like the chapter, what do you think is the story going too slow, too fast or just right?**

**Tell me what you think!**

**PM me or**

**Review please :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Sorry for the long wait guys. I don't really know why it has taken so long to write this chapter, I've just been distracted. So in order to say sorry I hope to update twice this week :)**

**Thanks to queenc1, Dummiberr, LoveShipper, Guest and zoey starz for your comments and continued support :)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything from Austin and Ally, I don't own the song.**

**On with chapter 4...**

* * *

**1 Week later**

**Austin's View**

On my way to music, yesterday he said something about being given another assignment today. I'll be working with Ally again. I don't really mind, sure she thinks she is the best thing since pancakes (no-one will ever be as amazing as pancakes), but altogether I think there's something behind it.

"Hey newbie" Ally said as I took my seat.

"You're here early" I replayed with a wink.

"Very funny. We are getting an assignment today. Oh the joy"

"You never know it could be fun"

"Good luck with that"

Her sarcastic comments make me smile, she just thinks that she's above all, atl east she's not afraid to hide it.

"Ok class" Mr. Note said as he walked though the door "Your next assignment is to make a music video in your pairs." He paused "the same ones as last time. You are allowed too have two other people from outside the class help you, I'll need their names by next lesson. Start coming up with ideas!"

Great Dez can film it all and Trish can do outfits, sorted. Wait Ally is going to want one of her friends there. I guess I'll just have too pick one of them, I really don't want to do that.

"The other two newbies, Trish and Dez can help, I really don't want my friends seeing me with you" well I wasn't expecting that, but yes.

"Great, I'll ask them at lunch."

After 10 minutes we had the chorus.

"Ok from the top" Ally say's "one, two three"

"I wanna stay up all night  
And jump around until we see the sun  
I wanna stay up all night  
And find a girl and tell her she's the one  
Hold on to the feeling  
And don't let it go  
'Cause we got the floor now  
Get out of control  
I wanna stay up all night  
And do it all with you  
Up, up, up all night  
Like this, all night, hey  
Up all night  
Like this, all night, hey  
Up all night"

See we make a really good team.

"That's great!"

"Yeah you did it really well. I guess since we both have to be in the video I'll harmonise or something?"

"That'll be cool. Now we just need to write the rest. Shouldn't be too hard we only took 10 minutes to write this." If we write the whole song this lesson, then we can sit back for tomorrow's lesson and then film it on the week-end ready too hand in on Monday.

* * *

**30 minutes later**

"And we are done!" Ally said as we went through the whole song one last time. It only took us 40 minutes to write the whole thing, we do make a great team.

"Yes, you wanna meet up on the week-end to record the video?"

"Sure" she said back, wait was that a smile? A proper happy smile? "Where do you want to film it?"

"I was thinking we could start at the beach? Then just go where ever?"

"Sounds good, Saturday? Say one o'clock?" Wow she's arranging a time and everything. Looks like I am going to become one of the 'high privlaged' people who get to see little-miss-popular outside of school.

"Yeah great, I'll make sure Dez and Trish will help" I said smiling then the bell went "see you tomorrow popular" I said as I grabbed my bag and started to leave.

"Bye newbie." I hear from behind me.

* * *

**Dez's View**

Me and Trish are waiting for Austin at his locker. We've all become close because we are the 'newbies'.

"Hey guys I need a favour" I heard Austin say as he walks up too us.

"Sure what is it?" Me and Trish say in unison, why does that always happen?

We all started to walk towards the cafeteria as Austin began to tell us what he needed help with.

"So in music we have to make a music video, I'm with little-miss-popular again. Anyway I thought..."

"That I could make it" I interrupted.

"And I could do wardrobe!" Trish interrupted too.

"Please?"

"YEAH!" Me and Trish said in unison, again.

"Cool, thanks guys" he said with a big smile on him face "we are ganna meet up at the beach on Saturday at one, that cool?" He asked both me and Trish.

"Yep" we said in unison, AGAIN.

* * *

The end of lunch bell went and as we were all about to go different ways Austin said something.

"Oh and i'm not going to be to see you guys tomorrow, I'm leaving after music which is my first lesson, so see you at the beach?"

"See you then." I said it before Trish this time, success!

* * *

**Friday**

**Ally's View**

Just as it got to the end of the lesson I thought I would bring up what happened last week.

"You were right"

"What about?" he said sounding confused but happy.

"People have forgotten all about the song."

"Oh that, see told you. Anyway I have to go. See you tomorrow Popular!"

"See ya newbie."

Tomorrow I get to spend the day with the three newbies. As much as I hate to admit it, it might be fun, who knows? Austin seem's nice enough, though it likes he see's a different me, the me I wanted to hide from this place, from everyone. That me has to stay hidden. no question about it.

* * *

I don't know what to wear for the video, Trish picked out two out fits for me. They're nice, not a surprise though, she has good fashion sense. I think I'll go with the second one, its a red and white poka-dot bakini it has a white crop top to go with, on it it says true love in black writing, and then a pair of dark blue denim short shorts.

It looks good on me.

It's a five minute walk to the beach from my house but since I am ready I'll just go now, I'll only be five minutes early.

* * *

When I got to the beach Austin, Trish and Dez were already there.

"Hey Ally" Austin shouts as I walk towards them.

"Hey, Trish and Dez right?"

"Yep" They say in unison.

"Do you always say everything together?"

"No" they say in unison, again.

I just gave them a righhttt look.

"Ready too start?" Austin said trying to change the subject.

"Sure, so what are we doing?"

Dez went through a huge list of what he wanted us too do.

But when he was done Austin said "How about we make it up as we go along?"

"Sounds good"

So me and Austin laid on the sand then out of no where he starts to cover me in sand.

"Austin! Stop it!"

"Make me" then he winked at me and started covering me in sand quicker.

So I got up as quick as I could, threw sand on him and ran away laughing as quick as I could.

I could hear him shout "I'll get you for that!" and I could hear him chasing me.

**Dez's View**

Without them noticing i started filming them and following them.

They were laughing and running and having a good time. It was nice to see, I haven't known Austin that long and I don't really know Ally but I hadn't seen them like this.

I think he see's something in her that the rest of us don't, maybe she doesn't want anyone too see apart form Austin. Maybe she doesn't even want him too see it. From what I know about Austin so far I know he wont give up, she can try to get him too all she wants, but he never will.

* * *

It's 6 o'clock. The sun is setting Austin told me to get my water prof video camera out. I did as I was told.

Good thing too, as soon as I was ready he ran up behind Ally, picked her up and ran into the sea.

**Ally's View**

"AHHHHHH"

"HAHA"

"Don't you dare Austin!" I shouted at him while he was running to the sea.

"Too late"

Then he dropped me into the sea.

"I'll get you"

"I'd like to see you try"

He was asking for it.

I hit loads of water onto him.

Then it turned into a sea water fight.

This was the best fun I have had in ages.

The sun was setting behind us. It was something out of the movies.

"Guys I have enough for the video, meet up tomorrow, one at mini's?"

"Yeah" me and Austin shouted back in between laughs and splashing water on each other.

"Well I have too go too guys bye" Trish shouted then she walked away as me and Austin said bye.

**Trish's View**

"Do you think there's something going on with them?" I asked Dez.

"Yep."

**Austin's View**

Trish and Dez were leaving. So it was just me and Ally left on the whole beach, everyone else left a long time ago.

* * *

**A/N- Hope you liked this chapter :)**

**Let me know what you think about the length of this chapter, and the speed their relationship is going at.**

**Review Please :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N-I told you that I would update at least one more time this week didn't I?**

**Thanks to queenc1, The Future Mrs. RossLynch R5, LoveShipper and bookworm2609 for your reviews!**

**queenc1-thanks for your support since the first chapter and for always reviewing :)**

**The Future R5- glad you like it :)**

**LoveShipper- thanks for your support since the start too and always reviewing :)**

**bookworm2609- yeah i have seen that film I love it, its really cute! :)**

**Only just realized that I have 13 followers and 4 favs on this story! Thanks so much guys! you rock!**

**On with chapter 5...**

* * *

**Present time:**

**"Hey Austin, how far into the story are you?"**

**"Hey babe, I'm up to us being left together on the beach"**

**"I love this bit can I write?"**

**"Yeah sure"**

**Ally's View**

Today has been one of the best days ever! It was fun spending time with all of them. Now the beach is empty, no one but me and Austin are here.

I feel like he is making the old me come out, that can't happen, I changed for a reason.

But I felt part of the old me come though today, I miss her a bit I guess. I was having fun. Maybe I don't need to act like this to have friends...don't even think about it Ally, your life right now is great don't even think about going back to the real you.

Austin was running after me as I ran out of the sea.

He caught me and pushed me too the ground, us landing next to each other.

"haha, I got you!" Austin managed to say between laughs.

"Yeah, yeah"

We lay in silence for a while, until Austin spoke.

"Popular, can I ask you something?"

"Umm ok?"

"Why do you put on an act?" Oh no, how does he do it? I have been acting this way for years,no one, not even my best friends could tell.

"What do you mean?" That was so clearly me trying to play dumb, oh god.

"You know what mean" he paused and we just looked up at the sky. I was about to reply but "It's ok, you can tell me when you're ready." Did he just say he'll wait for me too be ready to tell him? What the?

He looked across to me and got up.

I lifted my self onto my forearms.

"Come on."

"What?"

"Let's dance"

"Oh no, no , no. I don't dance!"

"Well you do now" he grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

We started dancing and acting strange across the whole of the beach, yeah most fun I have had in years, I owe it all to him.

Maybe I will be able to tell him, just not yet.

**Austin's View**

This was a great way to end the day.

"I better get going" I say as we fall to the floor in laughter.

"Yeah, I should too I guess" we smiled at each other.

"Well thanks for today, it was great, I'm sure the video will be too!" We started laughing.

"Yeah, thank's, I uh I had fun" we laughed again and looked into each others eyes.

"By popular" I say as we are about to go different ways, I wink at her too.

"By newbie, see you tomorrow."

"Yep one o'clock at mini's" we smile and walk away.

* * *

"Hey guys"

"Hey Austin" Dez and Trish reply as I walk up to them at a table in mini's.

"Where's Ally?"

"On her way probably." Trish says.

"How long did you guys stay out after we left?" Dez says straight after.

"I don't think it was that long, we kinda lost track of time."

"Were you too busy flirting?" Trish started laughing at Dez's comment.

"We weren't flirting" well we weren't.

"We can all tell there is something going on between you two. Whether you'll admit it or not.

I give him a confused look, before I had the chance to reply she walked up.

"Hey guys, Dez how does the video look?"

After giving me the i'm-right look Dez said "see for yourself" he was about to press play but I stopped him.

"wait before you do that, any one want anything to eat or drink? It's on me!"

"Thanks, I'll just have a coke please" said being the first to reply.

"Same" Dez and Trish said at the same time, again. They do that A LOT.

"Great, I'll be back now."

"Ok, here you go, three cokes." Me and Ally sat by Trish and Dez so we could see the video.

**3 minutes later**

"Dez that's great" the rest of us said to him.

"That was a great day" Ally said grinning ear to ear. I think she really enjoyed herself.

"Thanks guys. Look I have to go it's on this memory stick" he handed it to me.

"Yeah me too, bye Austin, bye Ally!" Trish and Dez both left.

"We were ditched...again."

"Yep" Ally said "Wanna do something?"

"Sure like what?" she asked me if I wanted to hang out with her wow.

"Wanna see my family music store?"

"Your family has a music store?"

"Yeah, Sonic Boom"

"Cool, lead the way"

* * *

**A/N- What did you think?**

**Did you like the bit in the present time while they are together? or should I not do that again? I was just trying something to be honest.**

**Sorry its a bit short :/**

**My computer is messing up so sorry for any mistakes.**

**Anyway home you liked it :)**

**Review please :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Hey :) I know I am updating a lot, but i'm guessing you like that?**

**BIG, NO HUGE! Thanks to LoveShipper, queenc1 and The Future R5 for always reviewing.**

**I get an email through about reviews and I see your names there and I am so grateful for it!**

**You guys are the best!**

**On with the story. Here comes chapter 6...**

* * *

**Ally's View**

Not everyone, well no one knows about the family store. I feel that I can tell and show Austin though, he likes music, the same as me. I think he'll like sonic boom, including my practice room.

We walked into the store.

"Here it is"

"Wow this is amazing look at all the interments!"

"Yeah I know" and I laughed.

"Come on stop playing with the interments, I wanna show you something."

"Ok, where we going?"

"Up there" I said while pointing toward the practice room.

We walked up there whilst he was touching all the interments.

I opened the door and the first thing he said whilst walking in the room was "This room is amazing whats it for?"

"It's my practice room" i replied while smiling, he likes it?

"So this is where you write your songs?"

"Yep"

"Cool! Wanna try and write a song now?"

"Well I would, but I'm kinda hungry." It's true I am.

"Yeah me too, wanna go get lunch?"

"Or we could just call for a pizza?"

"Deal, but I'm paying"

"Nope I am, no argument about it! You can pay next time."

"There's ganna be a next time is there?"

"Well we are going to be partners again aren't we?" I said jokingly.

"Hmm well maybe.." He winked at me so as I am walking towards the phone I push him slightly onto a bean bag while laughing. "Just cheese ok?" I said while dialing the number.

"Yep"

* * *

**2 Hours later**

****"Well the plan was to work on a song..."

"Yeah that didn't happen pizza face"

"As if you can talk! Anyway I better get home."

"Ok, see you tomorrow newbie"

"haha, bye popular" he does his little wink and leaves the store.

Yet another great day, with newbie...again.

* * *

**Monday- Music lesson**

**Austin's View**

"Ok, so has everyone got their music videos?" asked the class. Ally isn't in today, I don't know why. Maybe I'll text her later or something, good thing I have the memory stick.

"Good, Austin and Ally you're up first." He said while reading off a sheet "wait is Ally not in? Have you got the video Austin?"

"No she isn't in, but yeah I have it."

"Right well set it up" he said while walking away from the computer and allowing me to get to it.

I pressed play.

Three minutes later everyone was cheering and clapping.

I heard people whispering behind me things like 'I didn't know Ally could act like that.' I mean of course she can act well, she has been for years as far as I can tell. I think I am the only one who can see through it, I'm her closest friend, well to be honest I don't know if we are friends I guess we are, but oh I don't know!

Our video was clearly the best! Ally will be happy, oh Ally I'll text on my way to meeting Trish and Dez.

* * *

**Ally's View**

My head feels like it is dying. I guess that's what happens when I have fun.

My phone made a noise.

_Hey our video was easily the best in the class, shame you didn't get to see people's reactions. You ok? Half the pizza too much for you to handle? - Austin_

Well I'm glad everyone liked it, he text me too ask if I am ok, that's really sweet, something a friend would do. So are we friends now?

Not even Lucy has text me too see if I'm ok.

_Hey, I'm glad everyone loved it! It was clearly going to be the best! I'm fine just a bad BAD headache :/ -Ally_

All I have done so far today is watch t.v, and I plan on that being it.

I just want to be better for school tomorrow.

* * *

**Austin's View**

"Hey guys" they were both staring at my locker, that's strange but ok.

"Oh Hi!, so how was the music video?" Dez said while turning around.

"Best in the class!" I spun around on one foot after telling them.

"Yes! We all make a great team! Where is Ally anyway? I haven't seen her around." Trish said joining the conversation.

"Not in. Ready to get lunch?"

"Yep" they said at the same time...again.

We got our food and sat down at a table.

'BEEP'

"Austin your phone just went off"

"Did it? Thanks Trish"

"Who is it?"

"Popular"

_Hey, I'm glad everyone loved it! It was clearly going to be the best! I'm fine just a bad BAD headache :/ -Ally_

"Ohhhh" Dez spoke up between mouth fulls.

_Well get better :) I miss having miss popular next to me ;) -Austin_

"What's so bad about us texting?" I replied after texting Ally back.

"Nothing's wrong with it" she paused "but it clearly shows you are more than friends." What? Boys and girls can text each other!

"We're friends, friends text."

"You've watched the video like twice, you're telling me that's how friends act?" Trish said joining in again.

"Yes."

"Fine if you won't admit too that then you have to admit to this, you and Ally were alone on the beach for a while."

"As friends, but yes."

"After me and Trish left yesterday did you two leave as well?"

"No..."

"Ha see. More. Than. Friends."

"No just friends!"

My phone went off again.

_aww missing me that much are you newbie? ;) -Ally_

_Oh yes, I can't live without having you next to me in music ;) -A_ustin

"Hello? Earth to Austin?" Trish said as I looked up from my phone.

"Whoa what?"

"You were texting Popular again weren't you?" Dez said.

I was about to reply when my phone went off again. Well that was quick.

_Well I can't live without your sarky comments ;) Or the school cake, I really wish I could have a muffin right now :( -Ally_

_Haha! I knew you loved them really ;) You at sonic boom? -Austin_

_Yeah, my dad made me come to the practice room because he wanted too 'keep an eye on me' :/ -Ally_

Wow didn't even have time to put my phone away then.

_Well if you're there I'll bring you a muffin if you really want miss popular ;) -Austin_

_Yes please :D -Ally_

_What ever it takes to please you miss, I'll wait on you hand and foot ;) -Austin_

_As you should newbie. -Ally_

_Rigghhttt...I'll come by after school -Austin_

_Ok, you remember where it is right? -Ally _

_Yep, see you in a bit -Austin_

"Austin? AUSTIN?!" They both said in unison AGAIN.

"Yep?"

"The bell is about to go, do you wanna hang out after school?" Dez asked.

"I'm busy sorry guys" I said slighty frowning at them.

"What you doing?" Trish then asked as we were all about to go to different lessons.

"Doesn't matter, I'll see you guys tomorrow! Text me!" Then we all walked off.

**Trish's View**

"He's going to Ally isn't he?" I asked one of my best friends Dez.

"Yep. He has it B-A-D!"

"Agreed!"

Then we went our different ways.

* * *

**A/N- So what'd you guys think?**

**Like it or Hate it?**

**Is there relationship going to fast now? Coz I think it might be let me know what you think...**

**Tell me what you thought on the chapter, **

**Review Please :D :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- I'm so sorry guys! I typed up this chapter, it was long, then my computer crashed and I hadn't saved it yet. It was gone. Just gone. Only tonight have I built up the strength to re-write it. I don't remember everything that happen it this chapter, so it might not be as long. I am going to cry now.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews guys, you know who you are! :)**

* * *

**Trish's View**

As I look up and see this boy staring at me, but as soon as he saw me looking at him he turned away. Every lesson the same thing happens. He's cute I'll give him that, but I don't even know his name.

* * *

**Austin's View**

I wish this bell would just hurry up!

Wait. Why do I want to go see Ally so bad?

The bell goes and I pushed everything into my bag and ran for it.

* * *

**Ally's View**

Where's Austin? Shouldn't he be here by now? He probably isn't even coming. I mean it isn't as if we are friends. Are we?

*Knock Knock Knock*

I open the door too see Austin standing there.

"Hey Popular"

"Hey Newbie."

"Where's my cake?" I ask cheekly when he walks in.

"Ah. Now the truth come's out. You just want me here because you want cake"

"Well not just cake other food too"

"Like pizza? Are you sure? I mean if you eat half a pizza again you might get another headache." He said winking at me.

"Shut up!" I push him gently and playfully on to a bean bag as I walk past to get the phone.

"So I take it I'm paying?"

"Nah I'll pay"

"Nope, a deal's a deal."

"When did we make a deal?"

"Last night. You know we got a pizza you wouldn't let me pay, so we agreed I would pay the next time. Well it's the next time, and I'm paying."

"Fine, if you insist."

We sat on the bean bags and talked for a while. He's like a real friend. Wait we aren't even friends. Are we?

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Hey one pizza."

"Thanks" Austin said to the pizza guy as he handed him the money.

"Pizza" I said as he closed the door.

"What? No thank you?"

"Haha so funny." I say putting a slice of pizza in my mouth.

"Mind if I put the TV on?" He asks in between laughing.

"Go ahead" I say in between bites.

* * *

**Austin's View**

We're sitting in silence, nice silence.

_The guy on the music channel was going through the top 10 "And at number one, where it has been for nearly TWO weeks" he paused "Live While We're Young by Austin and Ally"_

My jaw dropped. I jumped up and Ally did at the same time. We hugged, it doesn't mean we are friends, we're just really happy!

We pulled apart as I said "I have to text Trish and Dez! You should text Popular number two too!" I say with a smile, I just con not believe it!

"Yeah" she replied smiling back.

_Guy's OMG we're number 1 me and Ally are number 1! AHHHH -Austin_

_I know I saw! It was amazing! You're famous! -Trish_

_I can't believe it mate, You should upload the video we made! that could do well too! NO it will do as well! -Dez_

_That's a great idea Dez! Do it Austin! -Trish_

_I'll ask Popular -Austin_

"So what did they say?" Ally asked as I look up from my phone.

"They saw it, they're happy for us, Dez said that we should post our music video online and see how that goes?"

"That's a great idea! Do it!"

"Ok I'll text him now. What did Popular number 2 say?"

"Umm"

**Ally's View**

At that second I got A text back.

_Sorry hun, you know how much i love you and all but, there is no way you could have written a song as good as that! I didn't think Blondie could either but it was great, don't take the credit for it babe. No one likes a wanna be! You know I still love you though! night hun x -Lucy_

I couldn't even speak, I just showed him the phone.

"Oh Ally, I, I'm sorry. Clearly she doesn't know what an amazing song writer you are. Are you ok?" He asked nicely, sounding as if he cared about me. He's the only person to text all day too see how I am. He's more of a friend to me than Lucy.

"Yeah, I, uh, I'm fine don't worry about it. But thanks for saying I'm an amazing song writer." I smiled, well tried to. He could see though it.

"You know I can see through that smile right?"

I just nodded, I didn't know what else too do.

"Well, if you don't want to talk about it now then that's fine, just call me when you do."

"Thank's for understanding." I say, I think I am ready to tell him. No, not yet. "I will tell soon."

"Tell me what?"

"Tell you why I changed, why I am like this."

"Take you're time Popular, no rush." He just smiled to me, that smile can make you forget everything.

"Thank's, any way, do you wanna go to the beach tomorrow?"

"Sure, you coming too school then?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better"

"That's because I'm here" he said with a wink.

"I'm sure that's what it is. Meet here after school?"

"Sounds cool! I gotta go I said I would meet up with Trish and Dez, sorry" he said with a slight frown.

"Great, it's fine, you can invite them too if you want."

"Sure, you going to invite Lucy?"

"Umm maybe, I'm still a bit hurt to be honest."

He smiled a bit, sort of like a I'm sorry smile "Yeah, I get it. See you tomorrow Popular, text if you need to talk, whenever." He said while turning around and walking out.

"Thank's Newbie." I say with a sweet and thankful smile.

I can't believe Lucy said that. I can't believe how much I trust Austin with. We are going to the beach tomorrow, me, Austin, Trish and Dez, they are my true friends, Lucy just fell for the act.

I still don't get how the three of them could see through it, Trish and Dez would never have said anything though. But Austin, he can see clearly through it without even trying. I just don't know how.

I think all this to my self while finishing the last slice of pizza for the night.

Tomorrow is going to be fun I know it.

* * *

**Dez's View**

"Hey, sorry I'm late" Austin say as he walks up behind us.

"We understand, you were with Popular." I say.

"Not like that, we were just watching TV"

"Yeah alright" me and Trish said in unison. Why does that keep happening?

"Any way, so you guys want to come to the beach with me and Popular and possibly Popular number two after school tomorrow?"

"Sure, why not, meet at your locker?" Austin nodded "Great." Me and Trish said all of this in unison. Why does it keep happening!

* * *

**Trish's View**

Great, maybe I can ask Ally the name of that guy that keep's looking at me.

* * *

**Austin's View**

_Hey Popular, they said they'll come tomorrow -Austin_

_That's great, I don't think I am going to invite Lucy, I'm still hurt. I know it sounds stupid. -Ally_

_No it doesn't I get it :) just text if you need see you tomorrow -Austin_

_Yeah I know thank you :) can't wait till tomorrow night Newbie -Ally_

_Night Popular -Austin_

I need to find away to make her happy, I hate it when my friends are sad. Ok so maybe she is a friend I'm just not sure yet. I still hate to see her upset. I'll find away to make it better.

* * *

**A/N- So what do you think? Ally want's to go to the beach with Austin and his friends. She say's she's ready to tell him about why she is the way she is, will she go through with it?**

**Please Review :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Well I hope you liked the last chapter :)**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**On with chapter 8...**

* * *

**Austin's View**

I wish the guys would hurry up, we have to get to the store to meet Ally to go to the beach!

Do I tell them that it's Ally's family store? I think I am one of the few people that know, so I shouldn't tell them right? I'll just text her.

_Hey I'm just waiting for Trish and Dez and was wondering if I should tell them about Sonic Boom being your family store? -Austin_

"Hey Austin!" I hear my two best friends shout from behind me.

"Hey guys! Ready?" Ally come on text back.

"Yeah where's Popular?" Dez asks, he noticed quickly.

"We're meeting her at Sonic Boom" Ally a text would be good.

_Please don't :/ you are the only person I have told, I don't really want it getting out -Ally_

_I won't don't worry, was just checking. I fell oh so honored to be the only person you have told ;) -Austin_

"That's the music shop right?" Trish asks while I am texting Ally.

"Um yeah"

_As you should Newbie, see you soon ;) -Ally_

I started laughing at the text and Dez calmly asks "Austin? What's so funny?"

"Huh?" I ask looking up "oh nothing I'm just texting Ally telling her we'll be there in five" I say as I slip my phone back into my pocket.

"Right, of course." Trish says while rolling her eyes.

"Whatever, come on the sooner we get to sonic boom the sooner we get to the beach.

* * *

**Ally's View**

Where are they?

"Hey Popular! Ready?"

"Hey newbie, yep let's go."

**After Being At The Beach For A While**

So after messing about it the sea and running across the empty beach we all decide to sit down.

Austin and Dez we sitting next to me and Trish talking.

"Hey Ally can I ask you something?" Trish ask's pulling me out of me thoughts.

"Sure go a head."

"There's this guy"

"Is it Dez?" I whisper to her, I wouldn't be surprised, they say almost everything at the same time.

"What? No! The guy is in one of my classes, every time I look up he is looking at me."

"Brown hair, brown eyes cute smile and average height?" I say interrupting her, I know this guy.

"Yeah, do you know him?"

"Yep. His names Connor, one of the bad boy's, and user's of the year. Though he normally doesn't always look at a girl more than twice, he does it all the time?"

"Um yeah?"

"Well then maybe he does like you, for real. It would be nice for people to see the good in him, I know it's there somewhere. You two would make a cute couple."

"Thanks! But how do I talk to him? I can't really just go up to him" she said to me looking a bit disappointed.

"I could invite him to come out with us?"

"You would do that?"

"Yeah course! How about we all go skating or something this week end? I can get him to come." These guy's are my friends, I'll help them however I can.

"That would be great, thanks!" She paused and smiled at me, "Hey guys!"

"Shh Austin!" that was a don't say anything 'shh', I know that 'shh' hmm I'll find out what that was about later. "Yeah Trish"

"Skating this week end? Ally is going to set up for this guy called Connor to come too."

"So it's a date for you two and the rest of us will just be wheels?"

"umm..." I say to Austins comment.

"No I would be the only wheel, face it, Trish and Connor, you and Ally" Dez said.

"Wait me and Newbie?" I question.

"We all know you two will spend the time together, and then there will just be me." Dez said with a slight frown.

"I can get Lucy too come too? You can talk with her?"

"Thanks Ally" he said smiling again. "Well I got to go I won't see you until Saturday, I am going to visit family or something. Bye guys!" Dez shouts while walking off the beach.

"Yeah I have too go too. Thanks Ally! I'll see you Saturday! Bye."

"Then there were two." Austin said while getting up and walking over to the rocks behind us "Fancy a climb?"

"Why not?" I agree whilst getting up and brushing the sand off of me. "After you."

* * *

**Dez's View**

It's Saturday! I have a kinda not really date with Lucy. Oh this should be fun. NOT.

"Hey Dez!" Austin shouts as I open my front door to see him, Ally and Lucy standing next to him.

"Hey! Where's Trish and Connor?" I ask.

"Oh Connor's picking her up" Ally say's responding to my question.

"Cool." Why is he picking her up! Ugh, so they are going to be going out soon. I'm going to have to talk to Austin about this.

* * *

**Austin's View**

So I'm with Ally and Trish is on a date ish thing with Connor, Dez on a date ish thing with Lucy. Me and Ally are just messing about and talking, she can not skate to save her life, it's great to watch.

Connor seem's like a nice guy, just misunderstood, I think Trish will be good for him. Lucy and Dez seem to be getting on um ok. I still don't like her after what she said to Ally.

"Stop laughing at me! It's not my fault I can't skate!" Ally said while trying to stop herself from falling over.

"I'm sorry I just can't help it! You're really bad at it." I say in between laughing.

Then she fell again.

"Ok, it was a bit funny now will you help me up?"

"Haha sure" I put my hand out and helped her up. "Want me to teach you?"

"As if you could!"

"Wanna bet?"

"Sure"

"Ok if I don't get you skating with out falling over by the end of the day then I will pay for the next to meals we get, including pizza!"

"Deal" she said as we shock hands.

Today's challenge, tech this girl how to skate.

**Trish's View**

"You are really bad at skating" Connor says to me while trying to keep me up.

"Yeah I know" I say back laughing.

I look over and Austin and Ally, they so like each other!

"So Austin and Ally" he say's as if reading my mind "they are going out right?"

"Haha no, they want to though they just don't know it yet." We both started laughing.

"Listen Trish" I just nodded, not knowing what else to do "I really like you, I know we don't know each other that well but maybe if we did get to know each other we could be more than friends?" Oh my god he likes me.

"Yeah I'd love that" I say the smile not leaving my face.

"So do you want to skate off from this lot and get something to eat?" How can I say no?

"Sure" a huge smile still staying on my face.

**Dez's View**

Trish is skating off with Connor, why him?

"Well it looks like their date is going well."

"Good for them."

"Why did I let Ally drag me into this? It's really boring."

"Thanks for that Lucy, look if you're bored then go, because I am" i pause for a second "Austin, Ally, I'm going bored text me yeah?"

"Ok Dez, see you later" they say at the same time, they talk in unison now too.

"Bye Lucy" I just walk off, this is not a good day for me.

**Ally's View**

"Looks like it's just you and me now" I say to Austin, since Trish and Connor had gone off for food and Dez and Lucy left because they don't like each other, should have known.

"Again, have you noticed it happens a lot?"

"Yep, do you wanna go too? Since you taught me how to skate?" I hope he says no.

"Nah, how about we take a walk?" Yes!

"Yeah sure" I say smiling "down to the beach or somewhere else for a change?"

"Where do you want to go?"

I know just the place. "How about through the woods? It's a nice walk."

"Sounds good."

* * *

**After spending a few hours walking through the woods they sit down under a tree.**

"It's been a great day" I say breaking the nice silence.

"Yeah it has" he say's back and we just look into each others eyes.

"You know, one of these days I'm going to have to stop calling you Newbie." I say turning to look ahead of me.

"Yeah, I'm going to have to stop calling you popular too."

"Why, I'm still popular." I say winking at him, we both start laughing a bit.

"Yeah but you're not the same girl that I meet and started calling Popular."

"Really?"

"Yep" he said smiling at me.

"What's changed?"

"I got to know you better, and while as soon as I looked at you I could see you weren't what you seemed, but now I can prove it."

"How can you prove it?"

"You told me when you were hurt by what Lucy said, you wanted me too come over and bring you food, and I'm the only person who knows that Sonic Boom is your family store." Wow, he's right. "I told you before Ally, I can see right through your act, what's more impressive is that you're not acting around me anymore, you let me see the real you. I'm guessing I am the only person that you have done that for?"

"Yeah, yeah you are."

"I'm glad you did" he smiled sweetly at me, and we stayed in silence for a while, nice silence again though.

"You know Austin" he nodded "You called me Ally."

He started laughing lightly at my comment "yeah I did, and you just called me Austin." We both started laughing at the fact we started calling each other our real names.

"Hey Austin."

"Yeah" he said still slightly laughing.

"Do you still want to know?" I am ready to tell him.

"Know what?"

"Why I changed, why I act the way I do."

"Only when you are ready, you can take you're time."

"Thanks, but I'm ready now."

"Are you sure?" I just smiled up at him. "Ok then."

I can do this.

"I moved here when I was 13. My time at school before I moved here wasn't good." I'm ready, I trust him, I can tell him.

* * *

**A/N- Ok so what do you think?  
Bad? Good? Alright?  
Why does Ally act like she does?  
Find out in the next chapter!  
Hope you enjoyed :)  
I hope to update within a few days, HOPE!**

**You know I love you :D**

**Review Please :D **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- WOW is all I have too say :)**

**I woke up this morning to a bunch of emails saying I had new story followers and new story favs and reviews! It was a super nice way to wake up! You guys really are the best!**

**A HUGE Thank you to everyone that faved and followed and reviewed this story!**

**Thanks for the reviews:**

**queenc1, Auslly-gator, rockangel431 and MADISONSPEAKS3.**

**So on with the story!**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

**Austin's View**

I can't believe she's ready to tell me, I didn't think she ever would.

"I moved here when I was 13. My time at school before I moved here wasn't good." She paused, I don't mind, she has to do this in her own time.

"I was bullied because I was clever, I couldn't speak in front of a class, or any one" I didn't think it would all be because she was just shy, man I can't imagine her being shy, though I guess that was the point.

"I couldn't preform in front of people, they never heard me sing. Every time I was going to try I would open my mouth and nothing would come out." Part of me was expecting it to be a stupid story about a guy or something. Then the other part knew it wouldn't be.

"My dad wanted to start a store, the best place he could do that was here. So our family moved so my dad could open Sonic Boom." She paused again for a minute. This must be hard for her.

"The day we moved I told my self I had to be different. I had to have friends, I had to be able to speak to people, not have stage fright. Everything had to be different. I didn't want to be bullied again, I couldn't handle it. So I put an act on. I started dressing like this and on my first day here Lucy came to me and I got popular right away. The old me was gone. She had to be gone. I had to be different. I didn't want to be the girl that bullies every other person in the school, but Lucy was that girl, she was up herself. So in order to fit in, I became her too." She finished her story, tears slowly ran down her face.

"Hey come here" I say trying to get her into a hug. I wrap my arm around her, as she laid her head on my chest. "I'm glad you told me, I wanted to know."

"No one ever saw through it, not for three years. Then you came along and within seeing me for two second you saw it. How?"

"Because you let me." She looked up at me confused. "Ally I wouldn't have been able to see the real you if you didn't want me too."

"But I didn't want anyone to see the real me."

"Part of you wanted me too. The same part that showed me the family store, her practice room, ate two pizza's with me, stayed at the beach just me and you. That part of you wanted me too know."

"Why did I want you too know?"

"Only you can answer that one. I'm going to go with you trust me."

"Haha, yeah I do." We smiled at each other, and she put her head back on my chest.

* * *

**Ally's View**

I'm glad I told him. I do trust him, he's right.

* * *

**2 Hours Later**

"Austin, your phone" I say to him as I could fell it going off in his pocket. We had been sitting here talking now and then, me with my head on his chest for two hours.

"Oh sorry" he said while pulling out his phone. "It's Dez. Hey Dez I'm putting you on speaker phone."

"Hey Dez" I say as Austin put it on speaker phone.

"Hey Ally. Well I might as well tell you as well, I like Trish, like a lot."

He finally admitted it "yeah I guessed." Me and Austin started laughing but he couldn't hear us.

"What how did you know?" I opened my mouth about to reply but then "you know what? Doesn't matter. Anyway now her and this Connor guy are going out. She put it on her profile. There's nothing I can do to get her to change her mind. I don't want to hurt Connor either, he seems like a good guy."

"Dez don't worry" I say to him, how cute he's jealous! "She likes you too, she just hasn't realized it yet."

"So I just wait?" He asks.

"Guess so bud, Ally's a girl so she would know." Dez didn't say anything for a minute.

"Ok but um, did you just call her Ally?" Me and Austin looked at each other and started to laugh lightly.

"Yeah, I know strange right? Any way we have to go. Bye Dez text you later."

"Bye guys."

"Bye Dez" I say not really knowing why we had to go.

"Come on." Austin says getting up.

"Where we going?" I say while standing next to him and starting to walk.

"To get food, it's on me"

"No a deal's a deal! You taught me how to skate, therefore I must buy the food."

"Fine. I'm getting the next one though."

"Sure"

The whole walk to the mall we were messing about.

We took silly photo's with us doing stupid things. In one we are sticking our tongs out, he got ones of me falling over, I have bad balance when it comes to mud in woods. We gave this guy Austin's phone and asked him to take a picture of us. Austin picked me up and put me on his shoulders, we both made funny faces.

When the guy gave Austin his phone back he said "You two make a cute couple" and walked off.

"When you think about it I can see why he thought we were a couple." Austin said after the guy had gone.

"How?" I question.

"Well we did ask him to take a photo of us, then you got on my shoulders."

"Fair point. Haha. I'm really hungry now." I wasn't before but it's a long walk and I haven't eaten since breakfast.

"Yeah me too. Wait that's a pizza place!" Both our eye's light up "I didn't know that was one here. Did you?"

"Nope. We have two options. One we can walk another five minutes to the mall and order a pizza or two we can go in there, eat, then go to the mall."

We look at each other and at the same time go "TWO." And start running towards the pizza place.

"Well looks like you two are hungry! What pizza do you want?" The lady asks while walking us to our table.

I look across to Austin and he nods "Plain please" I say with a smile.

"Ok I'll be with you in a few."

It's been ten minutes and then the pizza came.

**20 minutes later**

"We should get our pizza here more often." Austin says as I put the money and a tip on the table.

"I agree, it's good pizza." I say as we get up and leave.

The rest of the walk to the mall Austin and I were trying to tell the worst jokes and chat up lines we could think of. He won. By far.

* * *

"So how long have you known Dez likes Trish?" I ask Austin.

"When I first met them I could tell there was something. Then he told me when we were at the beach on Tuesday."

"Yeah they do make it obvious."

"I know" we both started laughing. "Any way I better get going, my parents will wonder where I am."

"Yeah, see you Monday." It's sad he's going, oh well I'll help with the store.

"Bye." He said while leaving.

A few minutes later I went into the store, "hey dad, need any help?"

"Oh sure Ally! Can you do the till?"

"Sure."

"So where you been all day?"

"Just out with Austin and some other friends."

"Austin aye. You two are close." Oh no he thinks we like each other.

"We're just friends dad." Better tell him that now before he meets Austin and make's comments about it.

"I never said anything. I simply said you were close that's all."

"Right." He was clearly hinting at something more.

* * *

**In the night**

_I can not believe you made me go on a DATE with that guy! -Lucy_

_Hey! He's really nice. It wasn't a date you were just talking so he wasn't left out! -Ally_

_You mean so he wasn't left out while you and blondie were on a date -Lucy_

_That wasn't a date! Me and him just talk is all. -Ally_

_Well I would talk to him less hun he could hurt your popularity -Lucy_

_He's popular himself considering our song is number one he just hides it. -Ally_

_What ever! Don't come crying to me when no one likes you -Lucy_

_Don't worry I won't I don't care what happens -Ally_

Just like that my life is going to go back to the way it was.

* * *

**Austin's View**

What a fun day! Ally told me, I can not believe she told me! And we found a pizza place! Woo!

_So you and Ally spent the whole day together ;) -Dez_

_We're just friends Dez -Austin _

_I never said anything...You called her Ally -Dez_

_Yes Dez I called her by her name -Austin_

_You know what I mean! going to bed now mate see you tomorrow -Dez_

Why does everyone think there is something going on?

* * *

**A/N- Ok so what do you think? :)**

**Her reason for changing isn't what I wanted it to be like but oh well :)**

**Hope you liked it :D**

**MADISONSPEAKS3 what's your site?**

**Review Please :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- I love you guys you're all so amazing and super nice!**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**So on to chapter 10...**

* * *

**Austin's View**

"Ok so next you and your partner must write and sing a duet you have one week. Start." Mr. Note said to the class.

"Do we ever not have assignments?" I ask Ally.

"Do you not like spending time with me Austin?" She said winking at me and then getting paper out of her bag so we could write lyrics.

"Haha very funny! If I didn't like spending time with you we wouldn't have pizza like every other night."

She giggled a bit and then said "so you admit you like spending time with me then?"

"Well you like spending time with me right" I say with a wink.

"Hmmm" I gave her a tell-the-truth look "Fine I do."

"Knew it!"

"Don't get all big headed now." I laughed then she did then she said "come on we should write this song."

"Can't we do that later? I'm too lazy right now."

She laughed at me "Fine, wanna meet at Sonic Boom after school?"

"Sure, I'll buy the pizza."

"No you won't!"

"And why is that Ally?"

"Because the bet was that the loser would buy the next TWO pizza's!" Ally wins this fight.

"Hmm ok then, you win. This time. Only this time."

**Ally's View**

The rest of the lesson goes on fine, nothing really happens.

Austin decides to copy everything I do "Austin stop it!"

"Ally stop it!" He says in a high voice.

"This isn't funny anymore!" I say trying to hold in my laughter.

"This isn't funny anymore!" He says in a high pitched voice again.

I playfully hit him on the chest, and him being the over reacting, joking guy he is, 'fell' off his chair.

Instead of helping him back up all I could do was laugh.

"So you aren't going to help me back up then? Considering you're the one who pushed me down here" he says doing a wink after.

"Ok, ok, fine." I hold my hand down to offer support but instead of taking it and getting up he pulls me down too.

I look across at him trying to look angry, we stay silent for a few seconds until neither of us could hold it in and we both started laughing our heads off again.

"Excuse me, Austin and Ally what are you doing?" Mr Note asks stopping our laughter.

"Oh nothing sir, just getting inspiration for our song" Austin said and he smirked at me.

"Right well could you get back onto your seats please?"

"Right away sir."

The class started talking again and me and Austin burst into laughter.

Then the bell goes "I'll meet you later at Sonic Boom yeah?" I say as we are both about to leave.

"Yeah, see you later Ally" then he walks out to go meet up with Trish and Dez for lunch.

* * *

**Austin's View**

Well that was fun. Ok so going to sonic boom later, better make sure the song has something to do with falling or heights or something considering we were laying on the floor and I said it was for ideas.

"Hey Trish! What up Dez!" I say as a walk over too them interrupting their conversation. Whoops.

"Oh hey!" Dez said ending the conversation with Trish all of a sudden.

"Did I interrupt something?" I ask.

"Nope" they both say.

"Righhtt. Anyway Trish, where's Connor?" They are pretty much going out, well not that they are calling it that yet but they are.

"He's meeting us in the hall, ready?"

"Sure" me and Dez say in unison, then Trish basically runs ahead of us to get there quicker.

"She must really like him" I mention to Dez.

"But I don't get why."

"Are you jealous Dez?" I ask, I know he always talks to me about his and her's relationship, he has never really come out and said he likes her but it's clear he does. All I have to do is get him to admit it.

"NO!" He nearly shouts "why, why would I be jealous Austin?"

"You tell me man" I say while giving him the I-Know look. He just looks away from me and then Trish turns around.

"Come on guys!"

"We're right behind you."

* * *

**Ally's View**

As I'm walking up to my locker I hear running coming from behind me, and as I stop and turn around the person nearly runs into me.

"Lucy? What are you doing? Why are you running?"

"I was trying to catch up with you!" She replies sounding almost out of breath.

"Well I was about to meet you in the hall so couldn't it have waited?"

"Nope it's important."

"Fine go on."

"Well I am going on a date with Ben tonight and Scott want's you to be his date. So you'll come right? Seven at the cinema."

"Can't sorry I've got plans with Austin" I say as I put my books in my locker.

"A date? We aren't meant to date non-populars Ally!"

"No not a date, we have to write another song for music. Plus I thought you said that he was becoming popular?" She did say that once right? Or am I imagining things again? I would be surprised if he isn't, I mean he has been watched on youtube by people all across the world, he must be popular! Though I don't really want him to turn into one of the stuck up guys that thinks they can get any girl in the school.

"Well he is but he's not popular enough for us. Plus hanging with him is bring your popularity down hun."

"How is it bringing it down?"

"Well everyone know you worked on that video together-"

"Which was a project"

"Even so, everyone knows that you were with him in your spear time when you could just get a F."

"You know I wouldn't get a F in anything."

"Fine, and that you are claiming to write the song that he sang and put on youtube."

"I'm not claiming to have, I did. Everyone in my music class can tell you that."

"Whatever you say..." She paused and looked at me. "Look Ally, you have to pick."

"Pick what?"

"Pick if you want to be popular or not. You know I love you but I can't have you bringing my popularity down with your's. It's Austin or me." Just like that she walked off.

* * *

**Austin's View**

I love this place, all the different instruments and stuff. The best place in this shop is where I am heading to next. Ally's practice room.

"Hey Ally, ready to work on the song?" I ask walking through the door.

"Yep, you got any idea's?"

"Nope but it has to have something like falling or heights or something in it, considering we basically told sir that it would have something to do with them."

"Yeah I forgot about that. I hate heights so so much!" Aw how cute she hates heights.

"All you have to remember is don't look down." Wait that sounds good.

"Austin that's AMAZING! That's our song!"

After an hour and a half of writing and singing we are done.

"Now that that's done, want a pizza?" I ask.

"Yep I already ordered one, here" she says pulling a pizza out of the fridge.

"Nice!"

**15 Minutes Later**

"That was good!" Ally said after eating her last slice.

"Yep!"

The room goes silent. I think Ally is upset about something.

"Hey can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure" she says back, I'm sure there is something wrong.

"Is something wrong? And don't lie."

She looks at me as if she was trying to think of an excuse, but knew I would see right through it, so instead she said "Yeah."

"What is it?"

"Lucy, she said I have to pick between you and her." If you ask me the pick is simple, Ally is herself with me not with Lucy. On the other hand Lucy shouldn't have put her in this position.

"Look, I know it's hard for you and everything and Lucy shouldn't have made you pick but, do you really have too think about it?" I know it seems harsh but I don't mean for it too.

"Me and Lucy have been friends for years, she's my best friend, I tell her everything."

"So what am I?" She looks at me, again sounds harsh but it isn't "just the person you tell your secrets too that no one else knows?"

"You're my best friend too, you're my guy best friend and Lucy is my girl best friend." How can someone be your best friend if you are always acting around them, not being your real self?

"I will never be able to be your girl best friend but Trish could."

"It's not that simple Austin!"

"Yes it is! Ally you act around everyone else apart from me, you act less around Trish and Dez now too! It is that simple. The choice isn't to pick between me and Lucy, it's to pick between the real you and the act." I stop for a minute and think. This isn't helping her, it's making her more upset if anything.

"Look, what ever choice you make I will always remember the fun time's we had together. No matter what. I'll never forget you Ally, the REAL you. I'll leave you too think. But Ally?" As I say her name she looks up. "If you do pick to be popular I won't hold it against you, I won't hate you for it. It's your life Ally, live it the way you want to. I just hope you don't regret the choice you make now in the future. Bye Ally." I smile as nicely as I can at her and walk out.

* * *

**A/N- ok so what do you think? I didn't want there to be a full on Auslly fight, not yet at least. **

**I really hope you liked it! I hope to update again this week end but don't hold me too it!**

**Oh and do you guys want to read more of the Trez and Trish and Connor's story? Or should I just leave it at little bits here and there? The choice is yours. Though I am going to start the next chapter now so it will change by the chapter after that (chapter 12)**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter! What do you think Ally will do?**

**Review Please! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- thanks for the reviews and PM's guys! I love hearing what you think!**

**So I was going to start this chapter last night, which is when I posted chapter 10, but I couldn't make my mind up on something.**

**I didn't know if I should get Ally to keep up the act or for her drop it. I write my stories and chapters when the idea's come to me so I haven't got a plan, thats why it was hard to decide. **

**But I did pick, so I hope you like it...**

**On with chapter 11**

* * *

**Ally's View**

Austin said it was an easy choice. He said he wouldn't be angry if I picked being popular over him, what type of guy does that?

It's 6:30, I am at my house.

I have five minutes to make the choice, that is when Lucy will be here to pick me up for our double date thing.

Austin was wrong. The choice isn't between keeping the act and being my self. It's between being bullied and not being.

That made my choice clear. Austin said he wouldn't hold it against me if I picked Lucy, so that makes what I am going to do easier. We will still be friends, we just won't be able to talk...

I have to do this, I can't relive being bullied again, even with Austin, Trish and Dez. Trish and Dez. I forgot about them, we've become close lately too. Trish even asked for guy advice and I set her up with Connor. Dez well, he's Dez I'll miss him too. I'll miss them all.

*Knock Knock Knock*

I open the door to see Lucy standing there.

"So have you picked?" She asked getting straight to the point.

I pause. What if I do regret it? Austin said he hoped I wouldn't. He must have known who I would pick. "Yeah, you ready for the date?"

She wraps her arms around me, "good choice Ally!"

The car is silent. No one is talking Ben and Scott are sitting in the back of the car not saying anything. So I decide to put the radio on. Guess what song comes on. Live While We're Young. Typical!

We arrive at the cinema and take our seats, I sit with Lucy one side of me and Scott on the other, and Ben sat the other side of Lucy.

The film finally ends. It was terrible!

We drive home in silence, again. Lucy dropped me of first, good thing too, I hate it when it's awkward and quite.

I get changed and go to bed.

* * *

**Mean While- Trish's View**

"Hey Austin" Dez, Connor and I say in unison. It's weird how must me and Dez say in unison.

"You wanted us to meet up to tell us something?" I ask while Connor wraps his arms around me, yeah we are official now.

"Yeah, I just thought you guys should know something. But promise that you won't tell anyone, and won't be mad." Austin said, he sounds kind of sad?

"Promise" Dez and I say at the same time. WHY?

"Uh does that happen a lot?" Connor asks while pointing at me and Dez. We both nod. "Ok then, promise."

"Lucy made Ally pick be-"

"Between what?" Dez asks, interrupting Austin.

"I was getting to that."

"Oh...Continue."

"Between me and her, I think it's clear who she is going to pick so uhh she won't be hanging around with us any more." Austin said sounding sadder than before.

"She'll regret it you know" I say trying to reassure him.

"Maybe" he paused for a minute. "I uh have to go home, homework...bye guys." He said while walking away.

"How could anyone put anyone else in a position like that?!" Dez asked, or stated more like. "More importantly, how could Ally pick her little act over Austin? Have you seen the way she looks at him? The way he looks at her? They are meant to be together, even if they don't know it yet! But now that's messed up."

I never knew Dez could be like this. It's another side to him that I like. Connor stayed silent, he hasn't really seen Austin and Ally together much. But I have.

"I know Dez, it will sort it's self out though, don't worry." I say trying to calm him down.

"The way you can tell if one person like's the other is simple" Connor says, speaking up again. "They look into each other's eyes when they talk, they would give up anything for each other, and when one leaves so does the other."

**Connor's View**

I said that knowing that there was something going on between Trish and Dez. When they talk they look into each other's eyes, Trish has said many times to me she would give up anything for her friends, including Dez. I knew he would do the same back, you can just tell. The only thing I haven't seen yet is them leave one after the other.

"Yep" Dez said popping the the "p".

"Then they will get together at some point." I knew this was the same for Trish and Dez, would it be bad if I tried to delay it though? I really like Trish. I can't delay what is going to happen, that would be wrong of me, she really likes him but she doesn't know it yet.

"See Dez it will be fine." Trish said joining in in the conversation again, "I have to go now bye Connor" she say's while giving me a hug, "bye Dez" she just smiled and waved at him.

"Yeah I should be going too, bye mate" Dez said to me.

Yep that's now three out of three, they really like each other.

* * *

**Austin's View**

I know I said I would be ok if Ally were to pick Lucy over me but, I would be a bit hurt. I would miss Ally as well. She has picked Lucy over me I know she has but it's the wrong choice. Now she has to keep the act up.

She will regret her pick, I really didn't want her too though.

I can't see me getting any sleep tonight with all this on my mind.

* * *

**A/N- Ok I know this chapter was short but I want what happen's next to be in a chapter of it's own.**

**I really hoped you liked it, don't worry there will be more Trez too!**

**Review Please! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- So like I said before I had trouble deciding if she should go with Austin or Lucy, but going with Lucy makes the story flow a bit better. Well I hope it will.**

**Remember that time I said you guys were amazing?**

**WELL YOU ARE! **

**Really thank you so much for the reviews! I love to hear what you guys think!**

**Thanks for the favs and follows as well!**

**Cody . Mitchell . 1865- no I'm not Christian why? :)**

**Any way chapter 12...**

* * *

**Ally's View**

I can't sleep! It's been a week since I picked Lucy.

Me and Austin preformed our song together and it was amazing, our voices really work together!

But I can't get to sleep, I haven't been able too for the past week. Part of me thinks it's because I made the wrong choice, but I did what was best for me so it can't be that.

**Austin's View**

Ok fine I'll admit it.

I miss Ally, the group just isn't the same with out her!

It's been a week! A whole week. She made the wrong choice, and I'm not just saying that because she didn't pick me, I'm saying it because it's true.

Now she has gone back to keeping up the act and not being herself, it's just wrong. If she can't be herself around Lucy who is her so called 'best friend' then they shouldn't be best friends, right?

I mean that text Lucy sent Ally saying there was no way she wrote that song was out of line, why would you be friends with someone who said that? She clearly doesn't realize how amazing Ally is.

* * *

**Ally's View**

Time for lunch. I haven't seen Austin, Trish, Dez and Connor at their normal table since I picked Lucy. I guess they have been avoiding it.

"Ally why are you playing with your food?" Lucy asks me bring me out of my thought's.

"Huh? Oh, sorry I must have zoned out" I say realizing I had been using my fork to move my food about non stop.

"Right..." She said as we went back into silence.

"Oh look who it is" She says a few minutes later while looking at the door.

As I turn around I see Austin, Trish, Dez and Connor walking into the hall. I miss them.

"They are such geeks, I don't know why Austin hangs around with them, it makes his popularity go down, I guess he doesn't care." She is starting to annoy me. I decide not to say anything and manage to do a half smile.

I look up from my food a few minutes later to see Austin, Trish, Dez and Connor sitting at their normal table. Austin sees me looking at him and does a half smile and nods at me then turns away.

That the only sort of contact we have had in the past week, that's the first time I have seen him out side of music class. Even when we are in class we don't really talk, we haven't got anything to do at the moment because is making some people redo their duets and told the rest of us to do what we like.

The bell goes. Music next, at least I can see Austin, maybe we will talk.

**Austin's View**

I am starting to hate music. I mean I still love music I just hate the subject.

It sounds stupid I know, I also know that I told Ally that I wouldn't be mad at her if she picked Lucy. I get why she did it but, I can't help but be a bit hurt. I don't know how to talk to her anymore, what to talk about, what I am allowed to do and what I'm not. It's back to the way it was before we became friends really, she only hangs around with populars again, so I guess we should go back to how we were before right?

That's what I thought.

"Hey Ally, we need to talk." I say as she sits down beside me. I didn't want to do this, I didn't want to be this guy. But I just don't know what else to do.

She nodded.

"I know I said that I wouldn't hold it against you if you picked Lucy. I don't I get why you did it. But I don't know how to be when I am around you any more, what I can say, what I can do, I mean can I even text you? I don't even know what to talk to you about."

"You just talk to me like the way it was before." She said sounding calm and relaxed acting like this was a simple thing. I know she is putting this on, she doesn't know either.

"But which before Ally?" I pause waiting for a reply, but she doesn't say anything. "The before as in when we were friends, when we were always together, or texting, or going down the beach. When you told me about why you do all this? Or the way it was before or that? When we called each other names and never really talked?"

It has been a few minutes and we have sat in silence.

"The way it was at first" she finally spoke.

"What?!" I was expecting the other one to be completely truthful.

"It's the easier one."

"The easier one? You are joking right? None of them are easy! Going back to the way it was at the start isn't easy because I still see the real you, well acturly I know know why you do it. And the way it was just a week ago is hard because you picked keeping up an act over being yourself! You shouldn't have had to pick. I knew you were going to go with her all along. I know I said I would be fine, that I wouldn't be upset, well I was wrong because I am hurt by it. No one should ever pick putting on an act over being themselves EVER no matter what. I get why you did it, I just don't think you should have." She looks like she is going to cry. What have I done? I didn't mean to do this.

"Look Ally I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say all that." I have just ruined any chance I had at getting her back.

"Just leave for a minute, go to the toilet or something" I do as she says get up and start to walk away. "See you in a minute Newbie." I hear her whisper. I turn around and she has her head in her hands. She. She just called me Newbie. I guess that's it. The war is over, I have lost her.

I am going to miss Ally, she was nice, sweet, kind. I never liked Popular, I had hoped I wouldn't see her again, I guess not all wishes come true.

I will miss that girl. The real one.

* * *

**That Night- Ally's View**

Austin was right with everything he said.

He was right a week ago too.

I regret my choice. There has to be a way to change what I did. To put it right.

Because being away from Austin, not being like we were a week ago. It make's my heart feel empty.

He was right. I regret my choice. But one of the reason's why I regret it, he would never have guessed.

Part of me has a crush on Austin. A tiny one. Now I realize that this tiny crush is big enough for me to have to drop the act. Go back to being the real me. Because I need Austin Moon.

I need to get him back.

* * *

**A/N- So didn't come out exactly as I wanted it too.**

**Do you think it was too soon for Ally to realize that she likes him? Although, at this point she only thinks that she likes him a tiny bit, so there is a lot more to come.**

**Sorry there was no Trez in this chapter :/ but I really wanted this one to just be about Austin and Ally. Don't worry though there will be Trez in the next chapter.**

**What do you think about Popular and Newbie coming back?**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Review Please :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews! Glad you are liking the story!**

**On with chapter 13...**

* * *

**Ally's View**

Ok, what I was thinking last night must have just been tiredness right? No way do I like Austin! Yep, just tiredness.

"Ok so we have another date with the boys tonight" Lucy said to me while I was pushing my food around on my plate at lunch.

"I'm busy sorry" ok so I'm not but I don't want to go on another date right now.

"Right, ok."

I look up from my plate and see Austin, Trish and Dez.

**Austin's View**

"Come on guys leave it!" I say jokingly towards Trish, Dez and Connor.

"You are kidding right? We will never let that go!" They all say in unison.

"All I did was call you Ally, Trish!"

"Yep, that is what you did. You called her Ally! You also called me Ally, meaning you were thinking about her!" Oh great.

"And why would I be thinking of her?"

"Because you like her...wait, you don't know it yet do you?"

"Trish, I do not like popular in that way! I already told you guys who I like and it isn't her."

"Oh right, yeah, I remember you 'like' Jade." Connor say's clearly being on Trish's side.

"I don't 'like' her, I like her."

"If you liked her then you would have been thinking of her and therefore called Trish Jade not Ally." He wins, I admit defeat. I didn't think that I would ever like Ally in that way but now that we aren't always together and I know she went on a date with another guy, I miss her and I'm a tiny bit jealous I can't help but be.

"Time to change the subject..."

"Hmm ok for now..." Dez said in reply "but we have our evidence Austin, just wait, just you wait." I have to admit Dez could be odd and strange at times but, he's amazing anyway.

Connor, Trish and I all burst out laughing and Dez joined in after a few seconds of trying not too.

**Ally's View**

They look like they are having so much fun. Fine ok I miss them, I really miss them. The way they don't care what anyone thinks, they'll do what they want. I was myself around them, I'm not with Lucy.

Now the question is, how do I get them back, or more how do I leave Lucy and stop being popular?

**Connor's View**

Trish and Dez got up to go get more food, they eat so much!

"Austin can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead!"

"Is there something going on between Trish and Dez?" I have too know.

He looked up from his phone, "do you want the truth?"

"Yeah."

"They like each other just don't know it yet. Sorry mate" he said giving me a apologetic smile.

"I thought so, want too help me get them to get her?" I have a plan.

"Nothing better to so, sure."

"Great, so first I have to break up with Trish."

"You said my name?" Trish said while sitting down next to me.

"Uh yeah can we talk?" She nodded, as we got up I gave Austin the nod so he would start talking to Dez about Trish.

"I don't know how too say this but uh-"

"You wanna just be friends?" I nodded "I get it" she smiled, hugged me and then we went back to the guys.

**Meanwhile**

**Austin's View**

As he and Trish got up to talk Connor gave me a nod, so I started asking Dez about Trish.

"So you and Trish...You still like her?"

"I never said I like her..."

"Dude."

"Fine, I like her but she's with Connor and would never think of me that way." He looks so disappointed.

"Wouldn't bet on it" I say under my breath.

"What'd you say?" He heard me.

"Nothing...hey guys!" Saved by the ex's.

"Hey, me and Connor broke up by the way, still friends though!"

"Ok" Dez and I say in unison.

"Ok guys we all speak in unison way too much!" Connor says. We all burst out laughing and the bell for the end of lunch goes.

Music.

"Hey Popular."

**Ally's View**

Well that hurt a little. I know we said we would go back to how things were but I didn't think it would be like this.

"Hi Newbie" I should never have doubted him, he was right, it was an easy choice, yet I managed to pick the wrong one.

* * *

One more lesson. English, I think, then home! I have a plan but I need to speak to Austin outside of school but, he just left. I'll have to text him later.

* * *

_Austin, can we talk? Meet me at Sonic Boom at 6pm. Please -Ally_

_Since you called me Austin, I take it this is about Lucy and me? -Austin_

_Yeah please? I want to talk in person -Ally_

_I'm at the mall now so meet me there in 10 -Austin_

_Ok, see you soon -Ally _

* * *

"Hey" I say as the blonde boy walking into the practice room.

"Hi, so what did you want to talk about?"

"I made the wrong choice, I'm sorry. You were right it was an easy choice but I picked the wrong one. I want to not be popular again, please help me." I am begging.

"I thought you didn't want to be unpopular because you were worried about it being as it was before." He said walking closer to me slowly, standing centimeters away from me. I tilted my head up toward his slightly.

"I was worried. But then I realized it didnt matter as long as I had you by my side." I took a tiny step towards him out lips nearly touching. "Not being with you made me realize something." Our eye's locked.

"What's that?"

"I miss you way to much to be just a-"

"Friend?"

"I like you more than that Austin, but I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"I wouldn't worry about that." Then I lead up, he lead down. Our lips touched.

A few seconds later we pulled apart.

"So-"

"That was uh" I say, like that our friendship is ruined, he doesn't feel the same.

"I like you too." He likes me. He likes me!

I smile and laugh slightly at how this all ended up.

"So you wanted to be unpopular right?" I nod, "well going out with me will help that."

We smile and kiss again, I've kissed guys before but there was something about him, it felt different, better, not to be cheesy but fireworks.

* * *

**Dez's View**

"Oh come on Trish admit it!" I say to her as we walk into the school together.

"Admit what?"

"That you-"

Then Austin interrupted "Hey guys!" He was walking to us holding hands with Ally.

WAIT!

"Are you two..." Trish said asking what I was about too.

"Yep!"

"I knew it!" Trish,and me said in unison.

"Hey guys" Connor said and paused "I knew you were going to get together!"

"Yeah, yeah we know! You all knew all along." Austin and Ally say in unison, so they're doing that now too.

We all laugh and walk to first lesson.

I'm glad they are together.

* * *

**A/N- No, no, no! The story is not over! Well not yet, 1 or 2 more chapters I think. Maybe 3 depends.**

**This chapter wasn't meant to have Austin and Ally getting together but I got caught up in it... :/ Oh well!**

**No need to worry we haven't seen the last of Lucy.**

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**Review Please :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- Thanks for all the reviews, once again you guys are amazing!**

**So as I said before there will most likely be this chapter, and then one more. Maybe two :D**

**So Chapter 14...**

* * *

**Ally's View**

Today is such a good day! It's the first day with me and Austin as a couple at school!

All is going well, no one has really spoken too me a part from the guys, which is a good thing. This could be easier that I thought.

"What do you think you're doing?" Austin and I were holding hands, when we turn around guess who we saw, Lucy.

"Holding hands with my boyfriend, what else would I be doing?" This feels so good! Being my self, standing up too Lucy, well ish.

"You're not popular any more since you hang with" she paused looked around at Trish, Dez, Connor and Austin, "them."

"Ok, I don't want to be popular anyway. I would much rather be happy. Bye Lucy." I say we were about to walk away but Austin stopped us.

"Oh and Lucy" he said to her. "The songs that I sung, including 'Live While We're Young' WERE written by Ally, clearly you don't know her very well!" Lucy gave a look of shock, clearly she can't think of anything to say back, so she stomped off.

"Thanks" I say to Austin, then I lend up and kiss him. We smile at each other then continue to walk away.

* * *

**A Week Later**

I am no longer popular and no one really cares about it. It's great!

Me and Austin have gone on dates, hung around with everyone else and it feels great to be me again.

Trish and I are having a girls night tonight at my house and I can't wait. This will be like the first time we have spent time together and I love having a friend that's a girl and I can be my self with.

"Hey!" Trish said as I open the fount door.

"Hey!" I say giving her a hug, "come in."

**After A Few Movies**

"Oh come on you do like him!" I say while putting crisps in my mouth.

"I don't!" Trish say's while laughing.

"Admit it Trish! You really like Dez! It's clear he likes you to!"

"Really?! You think he likes me?!" She paused "I mean nah he doesn't we're just friends."

"Trish" she just looked at me so I started throwing crisps at her and we both stated laughing. "Come on" I say throwing more at her.

"Fine, fine ok I'll admit I really like him!" She say, I stop for a minute.

"I knew it!"

"I know, I know, it's like what was between you and Austin, you liked each other but neither of you knew."

"Haha yeah. Well he likes you too! So you just have to get together!"

"Easier said than done Ally."

"Maybe maybe not. Come on, we better get to sleep."

* * *

**Mean While**

**Austin's View**

"Oh come on buddy! We all know you like Trish!"

"Yeah it's clear! Even I can tell! That's why I broke up with her!" Connor said to Dez.

"Ok, I do! Sorry Connor." Dez says admitting he likes Trish.

"It's alright dude, I knew all along."

"So now just to get you together!" I say.

* * *

**A Week Later**

**Trish's View**

"Hey Trish I need to ask you something." We have been hanging out a lot over the past week, maybe he will ask me out.

"Go ahead." I say, please please let him ask me out!"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"YES!" I shout and then we hug.

"So you guys got together then?" Connor, Austin and Ally say in unison.

"Yep!" Dez and I say in unison.

* * *

**A/N- Ok there will be 1 more chapter after this. It'll be them now.**

**It's already written, so I will post it later or tomorrow.**

**Any way I really hope you liked it!**

**Review please! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- So Guy's this is it, the last chapter of That's how it all happened.**

**I wanted to say a huge THANK YOU to all of you!**

**The readers, The reviewers, The people who have faved the story, who have followed it, just all of you!**

**You have been there supporting me throughout!**

**Thank you guy's so much!**

**The Last Chapter, Chapter 15...**

* * *

**Present Day**

**Ally's View**

"Ally it's done!" Trish shouts at me from across the store.

"Did you go up to where you and Dez started going out?" I shout back while walking towards her Connor and Dez.

"Yep!"

"Good" I say with a smile "have any of you seen Austin?"

"I'm here!" Austin says while walking through the door and coming over to wrap his arms around me.

"Where were you?"

"I'll tell you in a minute. But first, hadn't you better finish writing in your book?" Oh yeah I almost forgot.

"Yep."

****_Dear Dairy,_

_So like I said, I changed, for the worse and then the better._

_I know what I did was wrong but, if I hadn't me and Austin may never have meet or started going out. In a way I'm glad I changed, for a while at least, otherwise I wouldn't have Austin. I wouldn't have Austin, Trish, Dez or Connor._

_I don't regret what I did, I'm just glad I stopped._

_Moral of this little story of mine, you should always be yourself no matter what, if you have to change to have certain people as your friends then they probably aren't worth it._

_Anyway, I have run out of room in this book, so I guess I'll get another one. _

_From Ally. _

"Done?" Austin asked sounding excited.

"Yep" I say as I look around at everyone else, they all have huge grins on their faces and Trish has the thats-so-cute look on her face. But what's so cute?

"I was late here because I was getting you something." He handed me a note book. On the front cover it had 'A&A 4Ever' and 'Popular-Newbie', then on the back it had the first letters of all our names. "It's a new book, I thought we would full the other one up with the story so I got you a new one." He said with a huge grin on his face.

I hug him, and he hugs back then I gave him a kiss.

"Do you like the cover?" He asked.

"YES!"

"Good, I came up with it myself."

I smile at him in disbelief. How was I so lucky? "I love you Austin."

"I love you too Ally."

"As cute as this all is I'm hungry! Wanna go to mini's?" Dez says to the whole group.

"Yep!" We all say in unison.

"Ok guys not being funny or anything but, we really have to stop speaking in unison!" Connor says.

We all nod in silence. Then we all bust out laughing while walking out of Sonic Boom.

I love these guys.

* * *

**A/N- Well I hope the ending didn't disappoint anyone! I wasn't sure how to end it like story wise. **

**But I really hope you liked this story!**

**Thanks for all the support you lot have given me, love you all.**

**So for one last time...**

**Review Please :) :)**


End file.
